


Loved Entirely

by Amber1100



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1100/pseuds/Amber1100
Summary: 18+ student has a secret relationship with Silva and Silva get hurt by a burned one. Starts off with episode 2 of season 1
Relationships: Saul Silva/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. Episode 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please give me any constructive criticism (please don't be mean). I will try to post as often as I can. I hope you enjoy it. I am still figuring out things on AO3 so if something isn't formatted correctly please let me know and I will figure it out.

I love him. I am in love with Saul Silva. We had been dating for a little while now. We decided to keep it a secret because although it wasn’t illegal, it was frowned upon. The only people who were aware were Headmistress Dowling, Professor Harvey and Sky; everyone else just thought we were close and friends of sorts. The school year had started with a rough start, but it was when the burned one showed up that changed everything. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?” I asked Saul. It was the night before he and his team were going to move the beast. I was laying in bed with him just holding him afraid of what tomorrow was going to bring. 

“Yes, love I’m sure. I don’t know what I would do if you were hurt. It would also be too suspicious that I am bringing a student with me,” he said. I knew he was right, but I could feel that something was going to happen and the worry out-weighed my concern over people finding out our secret . 

“I’ve been on missions before,” I stated, “this one isn’t that different and I’m truly worried” He looked me in the eyes. Just stared at me for a second with nothing but love and affection. Then slowly his face softened and from there worry took over. I could see his mind racing probably at the thought of me hurt or in pain. “Hey, no don’t do that. I can take care of myself. You know we work better as a team,” I stated once more. 

“For this mission I’m taking just graduates and there is a reason for that. It will be suspicious if I take a student. Plus if you get hurt who will take care of me when I get back,” He said the last line a little smug, but overall worry was still etched on his face. 

I stared at him for a second. When he made up his mind very little could change it and I knew I wasn't going to win this one. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was short and sweet, but I poured my love into it. “Fine,” I agreed, “but you better come back in one piece or I _will_ kill you.” He laughed at that but assured me he would be careful. He gave me another kiss, closed the lights, and pulled me closer. We fell into a deep sleep although we were still afraid. 

When the sun came up, I awoke to a cold bed. I reached over to feel the other side and felt that it was empty. Sitting up in a panic I saw that Saul had already left. On the nightstand next to the bed was a note and a tray with a glass of orange juice and a plate of sunny-side up eggs and bacon. The note was folded in half and said “Y/N” in Saul’s handwriting. I picked up the note first and read it over. 

“Good Morning Princess, 

I am very sorry to leave you so early in the morning, but I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up and know that you will spend the rest of the day worrying about me. Please eat the breakfast I made you. I wouldn’t want you to worry on an empty stomach. I will be back as soon as possible and not a moment later. There is one more thing before I end this letter. I love you entirely. 

Love,

Your Saul”

I hold the note for a second lightly chuckling before pulling it close to my chest. I eat as much of the food as I can before getting out of bed and getting dressed for class. I go through the day normally, but a little dazed and anxious. Sky tried to talk to me knowing that I would be worried about Saul, I walked straight past him. It was finally the end of the day, but there was no word of Saul or his team. I stood on the second floor of the common area leaning against the balcony. I saw different students walk passed, while I looked out into the open my mind was adrift. While stared off into space I heard someone call out orders from below. 

“I need a med kit from the Bastion,” it was Terra that said the order. 

Looking down I saw an injured man. He couldn’t move properly or look up, and all I could see was the back of his head, I could see his dark black hair and his toned shoulders. I would recognize that hair anywhere especially with the amount of times I had run my fingers through it. 

“Saul,” I whispered out stunned as my worst nightmares came true. He was hurt and badly from the looks of it.

“Dane, help us carry him to the greenhouse. Nearly there, Mr. Silva. Sam, go and get Dad.” Terra continued to shout orders as I quietly followed them to the greenhouse. 

Once we got to the greenhouse and Professor Harvey had him on the table I was finally able to sit on the ground near his feet and hold his hand. I gave him the space he needed knowing he didn’t need me to fuss over him at this moment. As Professor Harvey applied Zanbaq to his wounds Saul winced and squeezed my hand. 

“How bad is it? Can you help him?” Sky started firing questions when he saw that Saul was in pain. I couldn’t blame him. I had wondered the question as well, but I was too afraid of the answer in order to voice my concerns. 

“Sky, I'll be fine. Just let Professor Harvey do his work.” Saul finally spoke though it sounded more like a groan due to the pain, but I could tell he was lying. I could also see the wounds and the infection. If the beast wasn’t killed soon he wouldn’t make it. Tears started to fall down my eyes. I had since then been silent and I tried to keep the tears at bay, but the fact that he may die overwhelmed me. 

“You were supposed to come back in one piece not almost dying” I croaked. This caused everyone to look over at me. I looked up at Saul, my eyes probably puffy. He was about to say something when Dowling rushed into the room. 

“I should've moved it right away, had more soldiers.” She rushed out in panic at seeing one of her best friends in pain. 

“Guys, could we have the room, please? We'll keep you informed. Go on.” Saul said this in an effort to contain the spread of news and to not worry everyone. I debated going. I really did, but I couldn't leave him. So I stayed seated. I stayed there holding his hand. Sky turned around when he was at the door and saw that I wasn’t moving. He stared at me for a second silently asking if I was going to follow. I shook my head and turned back to Saul. Saul once again looked down to stare at me. I was waiting to see if he would make me move and follow Sky. When he didn’t, I gave his hand a squeeze, brought it up to my lips and gave it a soft kiss. Then slowly he started to fall sideways so I sat next to him and put his head in my lap 

“It's just us, Saul.” Harvey stated. He reassured him that Sky was out of the room so that he could talk freely. I had previously shown Dowling and Harvey that I could be trusted. Harvey continued to put Zanbaq in his wounds. 

“The Burned One was loose, before we got there. I saw someone… in the road.” Saul gasped out. He looked up at me and stared into my eyes as I stared down into his deep blue ones

“Someone let it loose on purpose?” Dowling questioned. Saul nodded as we broke out of our trance. Dowling and Harvey looked at each other shocked. 

After Harvey finished his treatment, he helped me get Saul to our room and get him settled. Harvey also gave us a vile of Zanbaq and told us how to use it in case we need any. Now that we were finally alone and in bed. I looked at him and gave him a once over before the tears started to fall again, but this time they were followed by sobs as my whole body shook and I cried in my hands in an effort to not throw myself at him and cause more damage.

“I should have been there,” I cried out, “I could have helped and as I said before we work better together.” I continued to sob. 

He slowly took my hands from my face and brought my body close to his till I was in his lap and my face was in the crook of his neck. I wrapped my arms around his torso while still being careful with his wounds. I sobbed harder as he stroked my hair and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. Slowly I stopped crying and wiped my tears. I pulled back a little so that I could look at him. He tilted his head slightly and smiled at me.

“There's my beautiful girl,” Saul spoke softly to me, “It’s gonna be okay.” He pulled me close for a second in order to give me a kiss of reassurance. 

“What happens next?” I asked, “Harvey said that the Zanbaq would work until It didn't, which means it will stop at some point. I assume that means that there is going to be a task force in order to kill the burned one.” I rushed out my words as my panic started to come back. 

“Breathe, Y/N, breathe,” Saul gently coaxed, “Just breathe” he continued til I had finally calmed down. “You are right, the next step is to get a task force together that will go and kill the burned one. I am glad you weren’t there. Everyone else died, Y/N. I was the only one to survive and even I’m infected. The only way I got back here was knowing that you were waiting for me. Now that I’m here we just need to wait for the burned one to be killed and I’ll start healing again.” Although his words did not fully reassure me the fact that there was a plan in place helped calm me down. 

“Okay,” I breathed out. I took another deep breath “Don’t think I was kidding if you die I will kill you. Now we both need rest it has been a troubling day.” I kissed him hard. It left both of us breathless. I saw that I had a text from Sky asking for a status update. I responded saying that he was resting and that it didn’t look good, but time would tell if it got better or worse. I put my phone away happy that tomorrow was the weekend. I gave him another kiss, but this one was softer. He turned off the lights as he has done every night before and once again pulled me close. Before we fell into a deep sleep, I whispered out, “I love you entirely Saul and I’ve lost too many people for you to leave me too.”

“I love you too. Entirely” He whispered back to me. He did not promise me that he would be okay because he didn’t know if it was true.


	2. Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This chapter is double the size of the last one and covers all of episode 3. Please let me know if you see any mistakes :)

It’s been a week since Saul was injured and I’ve been taking care of him. The only time I’m not with him is during the day when I have class, but I mostly spend the time after class training and keeping an eye on him. I finished training for today and I am sitting on a bench next to Stella and near where Sky and Riven are sparring. I see Saul walking around with a walking stick of sorts. I want to walk near him, but I let him teach. 

“Be efficient in your movement. From technique comes power,” Saul’s sweet, but stern voice comes out. He’s in teaching mode which I have always found hot. I sit up straighter and analyze his movements. He walks up the stairs to where Sky and Riven are, “Sky, watch your footwork.” Saul stays there for a while continuing to watch their movements. They continue to spar until Riven sweeps Sky’s legs. Saul congratulates Riven with a simple, “Nicely done, Riven. Nicely done,” From there I see Saul walk off the platform. He turned to me briefly from the other side of the platform and I stared into his dark eyes. They are a product of the infection and a sign that the Zanbaq isn’t working as well. 

“Does he seem worse to you?” Sky askes Riven

“What, Riven gets a compliment, and all of a sudden, Silva has brain damage?” Riven jokes and I use all my might not to get up and go punch him in the face. He and Sky start to walk off the platform over to Stella and I. 

“Well, it's been a week since he got infected by the Burned One.” Sky says. He’s as worried as me, “I dunno. Maybe I'm overreacting. What do you think, Y/N, Stel?”

“About what?” Stella questions while looking up from her phone. I don’t really like Stella, especially not with Sky; they are both codependent on each other, but I stay out of it for Sky’s sake. Sky sits between us while Riven sits on the other side of Stella. 

“Silva. How does he look to you?” Sky questions again. He looks back at me as I briefly shake my head no. ‘He’s getting worse’ I want to say, but I don’t have the strength.

“Fine.” Stella replies. I know she’s not paying attention to the conversation that much. She keeps looking down at her phone. I pat Sky’s back even though it is sweaty. We continue to look out at Saul. Riven says some sort of jab at Stella, but I can’t care enough to pay attention. 

Stella asks Sky another question, ”Are you training later, or are we hanging out before the party? Sky?” Sky was still dazed looking at Saul as he stood there across the water looking at different people sparring. Sky gives a word of question missing what Stella just asked him.

“He’s fine” Stella confirms once more though it’s in vain. Sky and I won’t stop worrying about him till he’s healed again. “Professor Harvey still has him on the Zanbaq, right?” Stella asks

“That just manages his symptoms.” I say from the side everyone looks over at me. Sky agrees with my words. I continue saying, “He won't get better until they kill the Burned One that attacked him.”

“And there are people out there looking for it. It's not gonna get away from every fairyand Specialist in the Otherworld.” Stella rebuttals. All four of us are silent for a second before Stella continues. “I have class. Stop worrying.” She gets up and leaves.   
  
Sky and Riven, mainly Riven, continue to babble about something while I get up as well. I head towards where Saul is standing and sit on the bench near him. Thankfully no one is with in ear shot so once I sit I smile up at him and say, “Hello, handsome”

He looks over at me. He stares, taking me all in before replying with, “Good afternoon gorgeous what are you up to?”

“Oh you know this and that wondering how the love of my life is doing on this fine day,” I replied back smiling. Enjoying the moment before I have to ask the hard questions. 

“Well I am doing wonderful especially since I get to see your beautiful face” He chuckles out. I giggle a bit. I lock eyes with him for a second and upon seeing his dark eyes I remember the real reason I am here

“I’m serious Silva, how are you doing? Tell me honestly please,” I ask desperately. He turns away from and I see the black veins crawling up his neck. 

“Come walk with me” he says and he turns back towards the school with his walking stick in hand. I follow catching up with him and his long legs.

“What is it?” I ask worried as he seems to be in more pain as he turns toward the green house. Once we are away from any prying eyes I hold his hand the one that isn’t clinging to the stick. 

“It’s just the pain, I need my next dose of Zanbaq,” he says Once we get to the greenhouse I help him sit on the table and help him with his shirt as we wait for Professor Harvey to come. 

As I help him get his left arm out of his shirt I say to him, “You know you don’t have to put on a brave face for me. I understand putting on one for Sky, but you don’t have to for me.” Once his shirt is partly off I go and sit on his right side like I have for most of his treatment. I grab his right arm and lace my fingers through his. He leans to my side so I can hold some of his weight. He lets a few tears fall as he relaxes. I reach over with my other hand to wipe away his tears. “It’s okay my love,” I whisper, “I can be brave for the both of us.” I kiss his head and we sit there for a little bit in silence while we wait for Harvey to show up. 

He shows up with a tray that contains gauze, bandages, Zanbaq, some tweezers, and a vile of something else. He starts to take off Saul’s bandages and once he does I see how bad the damage to his back is. I see the veins and the blackish residue that looks worse than it did the day before. I look down at Saul wondering why he didn’t tell me he was worse. Harvey takes the tweezers and the gauze and dips it in the Zanbaq in order to apply it to Saul’s wounds. Once the gauze makes contact with the wounds Saul flinches and squeezes my hand. I carefully run my fingers through his hair while saying words of encouragement. Finally, we get near the end. 

“Okay, just one more, Saul,” Harvey says as he dips the gauze in the bowl to get more Zanbaq. Saul takes a deep breath, he breathes through the pain and has a shaky exhale. I also breathe out when Harvey finishes, “Right, I'm gonna go and get some more bandages.” With that said Harvey leaves. 

I slowly help Saul get his shirt over his shoulder and his am through the whole. “It’s not good is it. Harvey is a little more talkative then not saying anything.”

“No” he replies, “It’s very not good. I have something to discuss with you and Sky when he comes to check on me.”

“Okay,” I responded. Once Harvey comes back and puts the bandages on his wounds I help finish getting his arm through his shirt and help him get his shirt fully on. I step back for a second to give him some space and I check the time. I see that I missed lunch. As Saul finishes getting his shirt on, I see Sky walking in like a man on a mission. “Sky…” I whisper out 

“How bad is it?” He interrogates. Neither of us answer his question. We both stay silent. Saul breathes out and doesn’t look at Sky. He leans slightly forward and on his right side. Sky briefly looks at me searching for an answer. I turn away from him. He asks another question, “Is Professor Harvey gonna up your dose of Zanbaq?” again it is followed by silence and neither of us can look him in the eyes.” He said it'd keep the wounds at bay…” sky says before he is interrupted by Saul. 

“Until it can't anymore.” Saul says definitely. He stands up and leans against the table I have my back towards. 

“I can run the first year spars. You can take it easy until the battalion gets to the Burned One. What's the status?” Sky rushes out. Saul sits on a stool and places his right elbow on the table and leans against it. He groans as he moves, but I can tell he’s trying to keep them silent. 

“Uh…They've tracked it 40 kilometers north of here. They'll engage it soon.” Saul groans out

“And are they gonna…” Sky leaves his sentence trailing. 

“I have every confidence they will complete the mission. They will kill it.” Saul said with certainty, “The only question is when.” 

“What do you mean?” Sky once again asks a question. 

“The infection is spreading quickly now. When it reaches his heart…” I answer this question in a tone just above a whisper, but I’m not able to finish my sentence. 

“How long does he have?” Sky asks us, but mainly me. 

I look away before stating, “We don't know.”

Saul grabs my hand and also says, “I don't know. Not long.”

“So, what do we do?” Sky inquiries. This time I turn to Saul. We haven’t discussed what would happen if he died. 

“Well,” Saul stands up and walks towards Sky so that they are standing facing each other. I follow behind and stand off to the side. “I've… spoken to my seconds about the plans for your training, and Dowling is aware of my wishes for your future. I have given Y/N most of my assets and power of attorney as well as instructions to find my will. When you graduate you will get your part of my stuff” Saul groans this out and by the end I am speechless

Once over my shock I gently put my hand on his shoulder and I ask, “What are you talking about.” 

Saul turns towards me and repeats again, “I have assigned you in charge of most of my assets and power of attorney. I don’t trust anyone else with the burden. When...If I go please take care of Sky. I know my seconds will take care of his training, but I need you to be there for him emotionally.” He brushes my cheekbone with his thumb following the curvature. 

Sky interrupts the moment, “I asked you a question.”

Saul turns back to face him and gasps out, “And I am answering it, Sky. Soldiers have to have these conversations with the people that matter. We make a plan. That's what we can do.” He takes deep breaths. 

“There has to be something else. I already lost one father. I can't lose another.” Sky rushes out his words in panic

“I will keep you updated on the battalion's progress. Do you understand?” Saul tries to calm him down with his words though they bring no comfort.

Sky nods yes and follows it by a simple, “yeah.” Sky backs up to leave, but before he can go I give him a hug. I squeeze him and make sure not to let go until he is ready. Once he lets go I pat him on the back and go to stand next to Saul. 

Later at night I end up hanging out with Saul, Dowling and Harvey. I’m not much of a party person since most of my friends have graduated and because everyone gets drunk and tends to cling off to their significant other. It’s hard to do that when yours isn’t invited to the party. We end up calling Marco to see how the hunt is going. 

“Marco, give us an update. Are you still tracking the Burned One?” Saul asks though his question goes unanswered

“Where are you now?” Dowling also asks

“Clatville. We missed the last attack by under an hour. We're right behind it.” Marco says

“Use the Vanya River. Burned Ones have difficulty navigating large bodies of water.” Saul instructs after looking at the map and tracing it with his finger. 

“We know. It'll be cornered by the morning,” Marco responds. 

“We may not have till morning” Dowling states, though everyone was thinking it. 

“We'll call you when we get it,” Marco’s voice once again comes through the phone. 

“Marco, just keep us up…” Dowling is cut off with the sound of the phone hanging up. She goes to call again when Saul stops her.

“They shouldn't be on the phone.” Saul says 

“We should be out there with them.” Dowling responds

“Not sure how effective I'd be, but I understand your frustration.” Saul jokes back while he struggles to sit back in his seat.   
  
“Hey I offered my services. Several times” I joke while holding my hands up in an ‘I surrender’ position. I then point to all three of them, “You three were the ones who said no.” I then take the seat on the left of Saul. 

“Marco and Noura are two of the best graduates to come out of Alfea.” Harvey says, he turns to me and adds, “ You haven’t even graduated yet.” 

“But they've never faced a Burned One.” Dowling responds. She also looks over at me and says, “Neither have you for that fact. They don't know what they're up against. We do.” 

“Well, we decided to stay here and teach the next generation.” Harvey replies back as he pours Saul and Dowling a drink. He looks over at me and offers me a drink as well, but I decline. 

“We've taught them everything we can, Farah. It's time to trust them.” Saul says to Dowling. 

“I do. It doesn't mean I like sitting here waiting. I feel like a glorified babysitter.” We all laugh at that. “Don't laugh at me, Saul.”

“Well if there’s anyone here that needs a babysitter it would be Saul” I joke back. Everyone laughs at that too. 

“Speaking of, isn't tonight the Specialists' annual debauched kegger?” Harvey says while looking over at me. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I reply while playing innocence, “I am just here to take care of Saul.”

“Imagine they think we don't know.” Saul replies. He briefly turns to kiss my cheek and take my hand.

“Imagine they think you didn't start it.” Dowling jokingly states. We all smile as that and the three of them take a sip of their whisky. 

A little while later we receive the message that the burned one was killed. Saul sends a text message to Sky. We wait for his wounds to heal and when they don't, we understand. 

Wrong burned one.

Saul and I go and take a walk. We start to head towards the training area. “I need you to know that I love you entirely.” I spoke softly. “I love you with my entire heart and I wouldn’t change one line of our story. Meeting you was the best thing that happened to me. I just wish we had more time. I wish we had the future.” Once we get to a platform we sit down Saul brings me close to him and kisses me tenderly. While pulling back I see the veins at his neck have grown and they look darker. Tears start to spill from my eyes and Saul hugs his knees. I also bring my knees close but I lean against his shoulder. We stay like this until Sky shows up. 

“How do you feel?” Sky asks. We look at him and then look away. “You said they killed it.”

“They did.” We replied simultaneously. We sounded how we felt, defeated. 

“Then why are your wounds not healed?” Sky questions us.

“The one they killed mustn't have been the one that attacked me. Clearly, there are more than one of the creatures out there.” Saul says. Tears start to fall down my face once again. The tears blur my vision. 

“So the battalion will keep looking…” Sky starts to say before Saul cuts him off

“It's too late, Sky. It's over.” 

“You told me to wait”

“It's all there was to do,” Saul sounds so sure, but I don’t believe him and from the sound of it, neither does Sky. 

“And the one thing you always told me about my father was that he died fighting. And now you're just gonna lie here and take it? Fuck that” Sky shouted as he started to walk off

“Sky…” I call out

“Fuck that!’ he once again responds

“I’ll follow him to make sure he doesn’t do something stupid or at least not alone.” I tell Saul before getting up and running after Sky. I knew that Saul needed a moment alone, but he also wanted to run after him. “Sky” I yell out trying to catch up. Once I do I ask, “Where are you going?” 

“I'm going to change into armor and I’m going to kill the burned one” He says. I can see that one of the things he gets from Saul is the fact that once he's made up his mind he doesn’t change it; doesn’t mean I can’t try for Saul’s sake 

“What? Alone? Sky it’s too dangerous. Think about Silva. If you die, he would never forgive himself and I wouldn’t forgive myself either.” I try to change his mind, but once I see that he’s not going to waver. I decide to join him, “Fine. I’m coming with you.” 

“What? No, you can’t. What about everything you just said about Silva not forgiving himself?” He rushes out. 

“I’m not letting you go alone and since you are so eager to go I’m coming with you. Besides, I have way more training than you do and I am a better fighter. Meet me by the rock circle when you are ready.” I respond before turning away from him and heading towards my room to change. I left no room for argument. Once I got to the rock circle, I saw Sky was talking to some redhead girl.   
  
“Why are you wearing armor?” She cocks her head to the side as she asks this question. She sounded a little drunk. 

Sky readjusts his armor and responds with, “Silva is dying. And… the Burned One they killed…wasn't the right one. It's still out there.”

“And you're planning on fighting it by yourself?” The redhead asks him.

“Yeah, well, I’m taking Y/N along with me. you're not the only crazy person. Besides, I can't sit around and do nothing.” He responds I slowly start to make my way to them

“Y/N?” the redhead questions. 

I pop up from behind Sky’s shoulder also wearing my armor and stick out my hand for her to shake, “Yeah sorry that would be me seems like we haven't met yet. I’m Y/N L/N.” 

“Nice to meet you I’m Bloom,” ‘Bloom’ responds with. That makes sense. I've heard Dowling and Harvey talking about her as well as Sky on occasion. 

“Ohhh. I’ve heard a lot about you, nice to finally put a face to a name.” judging by the look on Sky’s face that wasn’t the right thing to say. Bloom slowly looks away and to the forest. Sky calls out her name and tries to get her attention. 

Suddenly she says, “I think I can feel it.” while still looking at the forest. “The Burned One…Sky, I think it's in the forest. We have to tell Dowling right away. We…” 

Once Sky and I hear that the burned one is in the forest I take off running and Sky follows behind not letting Bloom finish her sentence. We continue to run in the forest till we pass the barrier. 

We come across an open field when Bloom stops Sky and I take out our swords, “It's so close.” She says

“I still wanna know why you can track these things.” Sky says. The three of us make a triangle of sorts with our backs together in order to control our six.

“One of the many mysteries of my life I could be solving in the protective embrace of the barrier.” Bloom jokingly states

“Yeah Sky this isn’t really the time for solving mysteries. Let’s just kill the beast and get out of here” I state while looking around for the burned one. I briefly see it before it jumps out at us. We back up then Sky and I move forward and start slashing at it. We get a few good hits in when the beast hits Sky in the chest. It starts to go after Bloom so I follow it when I hear a voice yell. 

“Close your eyes!” Stella uses her magic to shine a bright light at it, blinding it while the rest of look away. Looking over to her I see she is with Terra and 2 other fairies I don’t know. Terra uses her powers to trap it and stop it from moving. 

“Aisha!” Bloom yells after starting a stream of fire. The girl next to her, probably Aisha, sends a stream of water causing a fog. Sky and I run behind the burned one and stab it with our swords. It falls to the ground with a groan. 

One of the fairies, a mind fairy I believe, calls out “Wait. I don't think it's…” The beast jumps up and moves toward the fairies. The beast is suddenly engulfed in light from within. This magic I know to be Dowling's. Once it died we looked over at her. 

“No, it wasn't dead. It is now” Dowling says. “Y/N, don’t you have somewhere you are supposed to be”

“Hey,” I respond, “He’s the one that wanted me to take care of Sky”

“Well good job you both almost died,” Dowling responds, “Off you two go I’ll walk the rest of the students back.” 

“Fine, we’ll see the rest of you guys later,” I respond, “We’re gonna go check on Silva.” I grab Sky's arm and start to jog out of the forest. From there we make our way to the greenhouse where Saul is probably being treated. 

As we walk in we hear Saul ask Harvey a question, “All right?”

“Yes. Yeah.” Was his response. Suddenly Saul sees us as we approach the door he finishes putting his shirt on and walks toward us

“You two are idiots.” Saul says to us

“I know.” We respond back

“Stupid, impulsive, reckless idiots.”

“We know. We know! But is it better? Professor Harvey?” Sky says asking for the both of us. All three of us turn to Harvey. He smiles at us and nods his head. 

“Don't smile at them,” Saul says as Sky leans in to give him a hug. After a second Saul returns the hug and gives him a squeeze. He pulls back and says, “Your dad would've been proud. Good lad.” Once he pulls away from Sky he turns to me and I rush into his arms. I sob out a sigh of relief. Not only is he no longer dying, but I am once again in his arms safely. I lean my head against his chest so that I can hear his heartbeat. He also exhales a sigh of relief. He had been worrying for a while, even though he knew I could take care of myself. He kissed the top of my head and I pulled away to give him a kiss before tucking myself back under his chin. From there we pulled apart and walked hand in hand back to our room. 

We weren’t necessarily tired, but we were exhausted. We laid there for a while just content being in each others arms. “I love you with my entire heart and I wouldn’t change one line of our story. And now we have the future.” Saul says to me sweetly. He kisses my lips and turns off the light and we fall into a deep sleep


End file.
